Maybe you're my love
by Conversation16
Summary: When Haruhi wakes up from a fainting spell she finds herself in a situation where someone unexpected is now showing a lot of care for her. Through discovery and exploration of each others characters they finally realise that they were meant to be. It just takes a little push. Haruhi/Hikarou Haruhi/Kyoya
1. An Unexpected Trip To The Hospital

****Hello lovely people of the internet, here is my fanfiction for Ouran Highschool Hostclub. Please if you enjoy favourite, comment and follow me as an author. It does get a bit heated in some scenes, so be warned. Apart from that, please enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 1, An unexpected trip to the hospital

I woke up at precisely 6am. Not because I wanted to but because of the insistent ringing of my phone on the floor next to me. Tamaki's face flashed on and off on the screen and I groaned rolling out of bed to answer it. What could he possibly want at this time? On a Sunday morning for that matter! I felt the rage bubble inside of me, my eyes adjusting to the light of morning and slanting into an accusatory glare. I took a deep breath steadying myself as I picked up the phone. As soon as I put the vibrating daemon near my ear I regretted my decision immediately.

"HARUHI! MY LITTLE PRINCESS, GOOD MORNING!" screamed Tamaki in his brutally high, sing–song voice. I just groaned in disdain and stared out the window, the sun was just rising over the hills.

"Sempai…what is wrong with you, why are you up so early? The rest of the world likes to sleep in on the weekend. And more importantly; WHY THE HELL DID YOU WAKE ME UP?" I growled, my fist tensing up by my side. He whimpered and I could almost see him in my mind, shrink back from the hateful tone and whimper a little. I could hear in the background one of the Hitachiin twins asking what was wrong; it was impossible to tell which one just by their voice.

"Oh dear, what did you do to boss?"

"He's growing mushrooms this early in the morning, you could have been nicer you know."

"Especially considering all the planning he went through making today perfect for you."

They said taking turns for each line, I really could not understand how they must have been holding the phone in order to have this twinly experience. Is it not entirely possible for just one of them to talk to me, or did it always have to be a joint connection?

Exacerbated, I sighed and steadied myself.

_Deep Breaths Haruhi._

"What do you mean…planning?" I queried, raising an eyebrow and feeling my body wake up slowly to take in my surroundings. My room was spotless as always, but to my dismay a very cute (and frilly) dress hung on the back of my door.

_How the hell?_

Expecting a reply from the twins I was surprised to hear Honey sempai squeal in delight.

"We are going on a family holiday! Isn't that right Takashi?"

_Holiday?!_

"Yes Mitsukuni" Mori sempai replied in his usual monotone manner.

My head was spinning, whether it be from lack of energy or the initial response to having someone break into your house while you were sleeping to hang up and dress and then force you into a holiday.

"Uhh...I don't feel so good..." I muttered clutching my head with my other hand. The room blurred and swirled around me. My stomach lurched and I reached over to steady myself on the bed but missed and began to fall.

"Haruhi!" someone cried, but it was too late to make out to whom the distressed voice belonged. Black dots formed in front of my eyes and I slowly felt my legs slip out from underneath me. I gasped for air before losing consciousness.

"Maybe we have gone too far this time boss."

"We've clearly upset her badly...I hope she is okay."

"Oh my poor baby, daddy is so sorry."

"She will be just fine, she is under the best care money can afford. My fathers personal doctors will be here in an instant."

As soon as the last sentence had been spoken I heard a helicopter overhead. Blinking by eyes dozily, I could quite lock onto one sight of vision and managed to see my friend's faces blur into one scary looking monster. My stomach gave another heave and once again, I passed out.

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

My eyes flickered open to the sound. Institution styled walls surrounded me and there was a needle sticking into my arm joined up to a drip against the wall. The insistent beeping of my pulse was the only thing assuring me that I hadn't died. Much to my appreciation the room was empty. Well as empty as you can expect being a member of the host club.

Mountains of gifts were strewn over the table at the end of my bed. Teddy bears, flowers and what looked like a dozen of beautifully iced cupcakes adorned my room.

"What the…?" I said, trying to sit up but feeling the room spin, decided it wasn't the best idea afterall. I felt all my memory come flashing back. I must be in the Ootari private hospital, I mused observing the gold-laced curtains in the corner of the room framing a window to a world outside so different to the Japan I was used to. I was once again at a beautiful beach. Stretching on as far as the eye could see, the sun slowly rising on the waters edge, boiling the horizon as it rose.

I really was beginning to wish the host club would stop kidnapping me.

_Stupid rich people. _

Sighing, I reached over to the glass of water on my bedside table and took a satisfying sip; my mouth felt dryer than a forgotten desert in the middle of mars or something.

As I placed the cup back on the table I noticed a small note folded perfectly with my name written on the front in the finest calligraphy I had ever seen. It read:

Dearest Haruhi,

We all are deeply sorry for the trauma we have managed to cause you and in that, uncovering the medical condition you must have been suffering for sometime now but were too shy to share. If you awake and we are not there, we are out building you the most magnificent sand castle you will have ever seen; so hopefully that will make you smile. We all love you dearly and hope for your speedy recovery. I hope my father's facility is to your standards. I have personally requested they serve you the most 'fancy' tuna, once you are well enough of course. (No extra charge to your account).

Love,

Kyouya and the Host Club

_Huh, so Kyouya wrote it. _

Of course he would make a mention to my ever-growing debt but… I have to admit the promise of fancy tuna was both flattering and quite embarrassing. What was puzzling me to no end was this supposal medical condition I apparently had, I hadn't had a sick day since my mother past away. One could say I was fit as a fiddle. However this fainting spell and nausea was definitely unexpected, I was pretty sure it didn't have to do with the host clubs usual privacy invasion. I was admittedly growing quite, well not immune, but definitely accustomed to not having any detail of my life to myself.

Reaching over I almost pressed the 'nurse required' button but decided better of it. Who knows if they were just waiting outside for me to call for assistance? No. I would try and make sense of this myself and in my own time. Patience was one thing I had at the moment, well that in conjunction with free time away from the host club. It wasn't that I didn't love them all dearly, of course I did. It was just they were like small children. Cute and lovely, but after a while you want time to yourself and it is so rare to come by.

Of course I could not think of what my dad would have to say, when and if he found out about this. As soon as that though escaped my mind my eyes locked on another note beside a vase filled with yellow roses.

Haruhi, my sweetheart,

When the boys came over worried about you it scared your poor father so much that I balled my eyes out, luckily the Hitachi twins were nice enough to console me. They are all very nice boys Haruhi, except for maybe that tall blonde one. Maybe you should consider a boyfriend? I'd like to see you well matched. No matter, don't grind your teeth too much about it, I hope for your speedy recovery and will expect a phone call immediately.

Love, Dad

xox

A boyfriend? Hah yeah right, nice dad. Of course when his only daughter he would be focused on my match making. Subconsciously I realized that I was, indeed, grinding my teeth.

Gingerly I climbed out of bed, steadying myself and pulling my drip on wheels with me towards the window. Sure enough, there they all were digging away at what looked like a small house made completely of sand. I laughed quietly and rubbed my arms, the hospital gown covered me completely but I still felt a little bit chilly.

Soon enough the littlest one who was sitting on the top of the house commanding the others with, what looked like a small, plastic spade, looked up at my window and jumped off the roof in delight. Worrying, I reached forward without thinking and pulled the drip over so forcefully it almost toppled me. Honey Sempai landed gracefully and then bounded on Mori Sempai's shoulders pulling his jet-black hair and commanding him forward. The others looked up and without a word sprinted my way.

I mumbled something about how my free time was up and no sooner that I had sat back down in my hospital bed, Hikaru closely followed by Kaoru sprinted to my side talking to rapidly together so I could only hear bits and pieces. Their lean bodies in loose singlet tops and long necklaces mirrored one another as they fussed over my entire body and pillow to blanket ratio. This only stopped when Tamaki reached the room slamming the door open in a dramatic nature and pretty much throwing himself upon me in a helpless way, as if he couldn't bare to see me like this. As soon as this thought escaped my mind he looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

"Oh Haruhi, I can't bear seeing you like this."

I smiled and waved the others who were standing at the door, Honey whimpering, inwards.

"I'm okay, guys! Seriously. Couldn't feel better," I half-heartedly laughed.

Kyoya walked in, still in character, scribbling away in his notebook. He pushed up his glasses and said cheerily "Well you should feel better now, you really worried us you know" he finished this off with his trademark half-grin and I contemplated the sincerity of his words.

"Turns out you have low blood sugar Haruhi, why didn't you tell us?" The twins said inspecting my arms for any bruising or defect.

"I…I didn't know. It's nothing serious tho-"

"Nothing serious?! My dear Haruhi! My poor baby, don't you worry, Daddy is here. See how selfless she is, belittling her problems to make us feel better?" Tamaki exclaimed, his voice thick with emotion and I consequently rolled my eyes.

The others however nodded sincerely.

"You could have had some of my cake!" Honey said, breaking the silence, thrusting a cupcake with bright yellow icing under my nose.

"I'm fine guys, really! This is all so unnecessary!" I grinned and Tamaki melted into a blushing heap with the twins.

"Awwwh! You are so cute!"

We talked for another half an hour; each of them outlining the horrendous journey "we" had apparently gone through surrounding the event of me fainting. Each story as dramatic as the last, even Mori Sempai looked down grimly and said "I was very scared for you Haruhi, Mitsukuni wouldn't eat cake the whole time you were out. I became very worried." At this Honey held his bunny to his chest and gazed up at Mori, his Lolita eyes filling up with water.

"You were worried about me too?" He whispered, clinging to his bunny.

Mori nodded; "mm" he replied and for the first time I had ever seen, smiled. It was small but it was distinct and it seemed everyone else had noticed too. The room was silent for a minute before it erupted in cheering and they all clambered out of my room, saying something about they had much work to do on my sand castle before I was better tomorrow morning. Tamaki kissed me on the forehead and danced out of the room also. The only one who remained was Kyoya Sempai.

"Sempai..?" I said sitting up in my bed again. He just stood there staring at me; his notebook by his side and his perfect forehead was creased between his eyebrows.

"I don't think I will ever understand you Haruhi." He murmured, taking in my appearance. I just stared at him unsure of how to reply, not really understanding his meaning. Sure, I don't think I could ever understand him fully either but the way he said it made me wonder about all sorts of things.

"What do you mean Sempai?" I asked quietly, kind of fearing his response a little. He sighed and sat on the edge of my bed, my feet were now pressed to the small of his back.

"Tamaki was right. Why do you try so hard to make them, well us, all so happy when technically we are the ones that put you here in this bed?" He questioned; his voice now husky. I couldn't quite get a grasp on the situation and felt the drugs begin to cut back in. My head became heavy but I tried to muster up a good, logical reply.

"Because, well as you said, it's not their fault I have low blood sugar or whatever. And I guess I care about you guys a lot. But I though I proved that the day Tamaki was promised to Éclaire. This is more than just repaying a debt now. Surely you feel the same way? I mean you consider every outcome for the Host Club's success and whilst one could see that as you just being driven…how you look out for each member of the club the way you do…that's something else. You would do the same, if you were me…" I said, smiling sleepily up at him. He looked lost for words but remained composed.

"That's an interesting notion…in its own way," he said smiling and he sat there for a minute. I was sure that until I yawned he had forgotten I was there. Looking back at me, he smiled and pushed his glasses back up.

Clearing his throat he said, "Sleep now Haruhi, you still have to endure the promised holiday Tamaki planned," Reaching forward he brushed the hair out of my eyes. His fingertips on my skin caused a tingling sensation and I half gasped at the unexpected motion but it turned into another yawn and I drifted off to Kyoya playing with my hair lightly on my forehead. Stranger things have happened, right? This couldn't have meant anything spectacular…could it?


	2. King Of The Castle

Chapter 2, King of the castle

The smell of freshly cooked eggs woke me up the next morning. To my surprise there he was again. Kyoya was sitting in an antique armchair in the corner of the room, tapping away on his laptop. I stared at him a bit longer deciding that he hadn't noticed me wake up and I smiled subconsciously at the thought that he might have stayed with me all night. On my bedside table was a beautiful looking plate filled with a mini mountain of scrambled eggs and I felt my stomach growl in delight.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," Kyoya said, shutting his black, glossy laptop.

"Semp-"

"Please, call me Kyoya. I can't stand the formality with you,"

"Okay, Kyoya. Why are you looking after me? Where are the others? Did you stay here all night?" I asked although it all came out at once. My raced voice startled both him and me, I was kind of put off guard by how nervous I sounded. Thankfully he just chucked and took off his glasses, polishing them with his grey shirt.

"Well, because you are my guest of course. This is after all my father's hospital; out of everyone I should be the one serving you. The others have been ushered outside, they all came back after you fell asleep and demanded they sleep next to you. But of course, for basic privacy and," here he chuckled, " space issues. They were swiftly escorted back to the hotel. But of course, only after I assured them I would call them as soon as you woke, but as you can see I'm not in any hurry to do that. And technically no… I didn't stay here. I was in the suite on the floor above. But never far away."

_Never far away…kinda still wish you slept beside me though_

I nodded slowly. Looking out the window I stretched my arms up above my head and was surprised to find my drip had disappeared. My reflection in the mirror (new mirror, might I add) adjacent my bed showed me looking rather radiant considering the circumstances. Yawning, I considered his words and what happened last night. Why did I feel butterflies when he touched me? I never thought I felt anything for Kyoya before. The closest thing I had ever felt was the night he was teaching me a lesson. Sure, that took my breath away, but that was more a learning experience than anything else. I hadn't thought of it any other way.

Now that I thought about it, his grey t-shirt clung to his thin but sculpted chest. His dark eyes calculating but also shining with kindness only those who knew him well could see. I felt my cheeks grow warm and when he returned my gaze he raised an eyebrow at my staring nature.

I blushed and looked down, anxious to change topics.

"I suppose I am going to the beach today then?" I said, clearing my throat, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"But of course, the boys have been up all night building your perfect castle. It would be disappointing if you didn't get to see it," he said, his voice back to the cool tone it often carried. He went back to typing on his laptop. Watching him a little longer I decided the conversation must be over and I felt a little bit of disappointment in my heart. I don't know what was coming over me, just because he wasn't petting my head and nursing me I should feel any less? I was being stupid and I ignorantly tried to convince myself it was the drugs that were altering my feelings.

I got up from my bed, feeling brand new and made my way to the dressing room (what need a hospital has for dressing room is beyond me) and glanced inside. Another frilly and figure suiting swimsuit similar to the one I wore to the beach, what felt like a life time ago, stood before me. The main piece to the twins' mother's collection I was sure. I remembered them gushing about it and how cute I would look in it a while ago, before being chastised by Tamaki for being perverted. It seemed to smirk at me with a smug, hitachiin smile and I almost walked out, not even bothering.

Swiftly I pulled off the gown and hung it over the door before trying the swimmers on. They fit perfectly of course, and I ran my fingers over my flat stomach as if straightening out an invisible shirt. I turned to leave and tripped over my own feet and fell hard into the plush carpet. In an instant Kyoya was by my side, holding my body in his arms examining my body for any damage.

"Haruhi, what happened are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sem- uh Kyoya. I just tripped," I said, blushing from my own clumsiness. I watched his dark eyes dripping with concern look over my body, until they stopped being full of concern and started showing a more raw emotion. I looked down at my half naked body and instantly felt slightly shameful. Pulling my arms up to my chest I broke away from him and he looked away and stood up holding out his hand to help me up.

Gruff, he stood stiffly and almost barked; "You should go. The others. They're waiting for you at the beach. I have…a meeting to attend."

And with that he almost ran out of the room. I felt exposed but the stronger emotion I was feeling was longing. Longing to know what he thought of me. I don't think Kyoya had ever paid me a compliment, and whilst I knew my figure wasn't that of a super model, it did look like he wanted me. Maybe a little. Or maybe I was imagining things. I was after all "as flat as an ironing board" as the twins had once put it. I frowned and went red in embarrassment, deciding to wrap myself in a towel before heading down.

I wound my way down the track down to the beach, kicking the sand up as I did. There was nothing I liked better than the feeling of sand between my toes, not that I'd ever admit that to any of the other hosts knowing how they would take advantage of that and then probably, in turn, ruin the experience for me.

When I made it down to the beach itself I gasped, the small house I had spied before had transformed into a beautiful structure. Intricate designs made their way up the walls and all I could do was stare.

"Harou chan!" Honey exclaimed, running out the gap representing a door way and towards me. "Do you like it? Do you like it? We stayed up all night building it! I even put some cakes and teddies inside. They are having a tea party, come see!"

"Hahah, oh Honey, I love it. You all did such an amazing job. Thankyou," I laughed and was pulled into the little cottage of sand and was encapsulated into a group hug. They'd fitted the one room with some light of beautiful proportion, how they managed to get electricity in here was beyond me.

"Stupid rich people" I muttered under my breath, still smiling though.

"Oh darling! I've missed you so much!" Tamaki grinned and put his arm around me. And to be fair, I suppose I missed him too. I kissed him on the cheek, and it must have been my good mood that was playing tricks on me but I actually said:

"Missed you too, daddy."

Tamaki pretty much exploded in delight and ran the length of the beach what felt like fifty times screaming girly comments about how cute I was.

Karou placed an arm around my shoulder and grinned mischievously.

"What?" I asked narrowing my eyes. I knew that look all too well. Hikaru appeared beside him putting his arm on Karou's shoulder.

"Oh nothing…except well we seem to remember a certain promise someone made to us quite a while ago," Hikaru smiled in such a way I couldn't help frantically looking around at the others for help. Mori Sempai stood in the corner hunched over trying not to hit the roof with his head. He looked at me pityingly before side stepping his way out of the castle.

"You said, when we showed you the swimsuit straight out of the magazine, you said, and I quote 'If you ever got me to wear that I would agree to take a photo with you two.'"

"I remember the conversation going a little differently than that!" I growled. In actual fact, technically I had said I would take a photo with them but it was so heavily dipped in sarcasm I didn't expect them to take my word on it. Before I knew it I was swept up in a threesome of a hug, my towel was on the ground and a professional photographer jumped out from behind a pile of cakes.

And as soon as it happened, it was over.

"What the?" I exclaimed blinking from the flash.

"See was that so hard?" They said smiling and grabbing each an arm, wrapping me back in my towel with such speed I almost lost my balance. And with each of my arms in theirs, they began walking me back towards the hotel we were apparently staying at.

Seeing such grandeur should have become something I was accustomed to by now but this hotel was something else. The high ceilings had angels carved into it and there were bouquets of flowers everywhere in very expensive blue china vases. I shuddered at the memory of my first accidental incident with a blue china vase. The twins walked me to my door but not before outlining very clearly where they were sleeping, which of course was just across the hall from me, and if I need anything to come see them first. They then mentioned very quickly that the others were a little further down and that dinner was at eight.

I was shut in my room, which was bigger than my apartment. Well the lounge room was bigger than my apartment alone. The windows were floor to ceiling and gave me magnificent views of the whole island we were staying on. I very quickly engulfed myself in the western designed shower and felt the hot water massage my skin for a while, washing every inch of me until I felt sure there was no salt left on me from the beach. Walking into the bedroom I was hardly surprised by the king sized bed that awaited me. Nor, the black dress lying on my bed with a note from Tamaki suggesting this dress is what I should wear to dinner. As my father he wanted me looking my best.

Disgusted by the flimsy fabric and expensive style, I left it there and explored my wardrobe further.

Not one pair of jeans or pants for that matter was in sight. All it contained were pretty dresses with more frill than I could take and heels so high, I couldn't understand how one could wear them and not manage to break their neck.

I grabbed a fluffy bathrobe and outraged, I stormed out of my room and down the hall. One of these rooms was Tamaki's and it was only a matter of trial and error before I found the right one.

The first door I came to was open ajar and I stormed in, head raging and hair still sopping wet.

"Tamaki! Who the hell do you think I-" I yelled before stammering, realizing whose room I was in.

Kyoya stood there wearing nothing but a white towel around his waist and a bemused expression on his face. His bed was identical to mine only with a red duvet and it was slightly rustled as if he had taken a nap recently.

"Am I not who you were expecting?" He mused, his eyes twinkling humorously. He smirked at me and began shaking his wet hair with his hand.

"Uh…no." I once again stuttered. I tried to form a proper sentence but I couldn't take my eyes off his hard and muscled chest. His arm muscles bulged modestly without him flexing and…why was I being such a dork about this? I'd seen plenty of guys shirtless, uh Haruhi! Stop it!

"Sorry Sempai…I'll uh…" I blushed, looking away. He waved after me in a nonchalant fashion.

"No, wait. I have something I want to discuss with you. If you don't mind waiting here for a moment while I put some clothes on?" he said, his eyebrows raised and if I didn't know any better I'd say it was said in a flirtatious manner. "There are some trackies and a hoodie over there if you want, something a little more conventional and covering to wear," he smiled, his eyes looking pointedly, but kindly at the bathrobe that was slipping off my shoulder revealing my bare skin. I blushed and pulled it up and thanked him, waiting until he left the room before putting on his clothes.

I lay the bathrobe over the chair and sat on the edge of his bed looking down at my fingernails, anxiously waiting for him. He walked back in, the room again filling with his cologne.

"What you thinking about Haruhi?" he asked, sitting next to me, wearing a tight, blue button up shirt and his usual jeans.

"Oh…umm nothing," I smiled, fiddling with my fingers. As soon as I said it, I felt his cool touch on my cheek, cupping my face up to look up and into his dark, mesmerizing eyes.

"Nothing at all ay? That's strange for you," he whispered moving his face closer to mine, his breath hot on my skin and I felt my breathing become hot and shallow.

"Its just I…" I never got a chance to finish what I was saying, because he beat me to what I was going to say. And by that, I mean, Kyoya Sempai kissed me.


	3. Before Dinner Twister

Chapter 3, Before Dinner Twister

Cupping my face with his hand, Kyoya moved in slowly. Our lips barely touching and I felt my heart beat gallop a million beats a minute. My breathing became panting and his soft lips curled up into a smile at my reaction. He closed the gap between us, at first just brushing his lips with mine but then I felt his warm tongue slide into my mouth. His hand was pressed to my lower back holding me there and it being my first proper kiss I just kind of sat there limp but in no time was filled with such passion, I wanted to keep him there. Lightly I bit his lip with my teeth and he opened his eyes in surprise before closing them again and deepening the kiss. My hands were balled up in little fists on his chest and we rocked backward and forward tossing up who got dominancy. He won and I was flung backwards onto the bed. I got a sick sense of déjà vu and he curved his body above mine. His dark hair framing his face and his glasses slipping down his nose. His breathing became as rapid as mine and I arched my back up to his body. He chuckled and planted a small kiss on my forehead before sitting up. I lay there a minute, trying to comprehend.

"Kyoya…" I started sitting back up again, my breathing still shallow.

"Yes Haruhi?"

"What are we doing exactly?" I asked, crossing my legs. He thought for a minute and for once in my life, Kyoya didn't seem to have a logical answer. He hung his head, defeated.

"I don't know Haruhi. I don't know," his voice was deep and so unsure; I couldn't help wrapping my arms around him to stop him from breaking. "I feel something for you Haruhi, I really do. And this is something more," he said and held his hand up to my cheek, although I am pretty sure a part of it was to himself. Kyoya, the man who does almost everything with a motive was unsure of what to do next.

**Kyoya POV**

I had no idea what had come over me, Haruhi was poor, intelligent yes but a completely unreasonable distraction from the work he had to get done. Not to mention what his father would think. After all, Tamaki and Hikaru were slowly developing feelings for her also, and he really did not want a fracture in the group. This was after all, his business and when there are fractures sales would most definitely go down. It was only a matter of time before they sorted out their feelings, so maybe it would be best to just let this attraction go. _But I must sort my feelings out before them then_. No, uh! Why did I feel so possessive of her? I looked at her concerned face. Her boyish hairstyle was hanging over her eyes complimenting her angelic face. Her big, dark, chocolate eyes gazed up in wonder at me and damn it, I couldn't help it. As my hand went up to touch her cheek, she gasped a little. I couldn't help it. She jumped at my touch but didn't move away. So that must mean something. I cupped her face in my hand and her breathing became shallow. Could it be? Does she feel the same way? She pulled away last time we were together and that was planting doubt in my mind. But as soon as I thought of her semi naked body that was once in my arms I couldn't hold back.

Kissing Haruhi was something else. I don't know what I expected, but for all my years trying to be the best I could be to impress my father it seemed now that nothing mattered except for her. She saw right through me from the beginning. All I really wanted was acceptance from my father and I strove to get it, but I could never be as cold hearted as he was to me. Tamaki and the others had become my family and she was right about how I felt about the host club. They were my family now. It angered me a little that she knew so much, I felt threatened almost. I had to stop this madness. It wasn't fair she have so much control without even trying.

"Haruhi, I apologize for my lapse in control. I have been under a lot of stress and I am glad that you are okay. I shouldn't have kissed you and I hope that this is something that we can put behind us as it _doesn't really mean anything,_" I smiled, but felt like I was betraying myself. Her eyes tried to make sense of my words so I smiled and acted like I was nonchalant about the whole ideal. She looked hurt for a second but then mirrored me and smiled.

"That's okay Sempai, I understand" she said brightly, and hopped off the bed.

"Thank you for the clothes. I will probably just put a dress on anyway for dinner, but at least now I have something that I want to wear during less formal occasions."

And just like that she left. The bed remained rumpled and her bathrobe still hung on my chair. I walked over to it picking it up and I could smell the strong scent of Haruhi's shampoo on it. I felt a longing to hold her and to protect her. I will have to return this to her at some point. Stupid as it was, I knew the maids would replace it by the end of the day but I needed an excuse to see her again. I wouldn't let myself slip like I had done just now and I cursed at myself for my stupidity.

SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU THAT WAY.

And nor should I like her, we were just friends. Just friends. We can't be anything more. Clearly outlined. Nothing more.

But I missed her touch, the way she felt against me, her soft lips upon mine. The way she held me after the kiss seeing I wasn't happy. She was the most caring person I knew and that included Tamaki and my sister. I could make her happy; we could be together maybe if I tried. If I tried really hard…unless of course that isn't what she wanted…

I felt sick and almost punched the wall. How dare I force myself upon her like that? It is one thing to do it as teaching her a lesson, but another entirely to take advantage of her weakness and steal a kiss from her allowing my hormones to take control. I was ashamed and ridden with guilt. Stormily I walked out of my room to go find Haruhi, her room the one next to mine. I knocked on the door but heard no response, I sighed and was about to head back to my room to work out for a bit, get the rage out of my body when I heard her voice clear as day.

"Hikaru, Kaoru STOP! Get off me!" She yelled from the closed door on the opposite side of the hall. I ran over and kicked the door open and with my head raging I stormed in the room with the look of pure murder on my face. Startled by the noise the three of them fell, all twisted in one another onto the white mat beneath them with coloured dots.

Twister. They were playing Twister. One of the twins must have been tickling her. Embarrassed I coughed and turned to leave.

"What's up Kyoya Sempai? Why is your face so red?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison untangling their bodies from the laughing Haruhi. I could see their stupid, teasing smiles emerging. They were laughing at me.

"I thought…uhh…I thought Haruhi was in trouble," I muttered looking down at my feet.

"Why would I have been in trouble? I was in the twins room?" she laughed, sitting up from her tangled postion.

"I…I don't know" I said tired and defeated. "You forgot your robe and I was going to bring it out to you when I heard you yell. That is all."

The twins both looked at one another and then back at me, their grins becoming more prominent, snider.

"Oh…well thankyou Sempai!" She said grinning, clearly not registering the fact that it was totally an unreasonable thing to do in such an expensive hotel, and reaching for her robe. I gave it to her hesitantly whilst watching the twins.

"Kyoya do you want to join us?" One of them asked raising an eyebrow.

"No thankyou, I have work to do regarding the budget" I said curtly and turned away before calling out, "keep your voices down. It doesn't sound right what you guys are doing in here. You don't want to give my guests the wrong impression. Also…call for room service to get this door fixed. The payment will becoming out of your accounts Hitachiin's"

I heard them groan as I marched back out.

I was still burning in outrage as I walked down the hall.

_Those stupid twins, taking advantage of my Haruhi!_

Wait what? MY Haruhi? I was starting to sound like Tamaki. She did not belong to me and nor me her. Still the jealousy was a lot to take in. Once in my room I stripped out of my clothes and started doing pushups. I was going to make my body pay for the mistakes my mind had caused.

**Haruhi POV**

I couldn't quite understand what had just happened. Kyoya just said that the kiss meant nothing and then there he was looking jealous as hell at the twins when we were just playing Twister. It annoyed me a bit; he was acting just as possessive as Tamaki. I didn't think he could be so immature, and that definitely was dimming the attraction I felt. But at the same time I was flattered. I know it sounds sad but I wanted to follow him into the hall to see what he was doing right now in his room. Was he really working or was he angry about something? Was he angry with me? I really hope not, I didn't want to face him over dinner and have things be awkward. I wasn't sure how I felt about him still, I knew there was the attraction and I still felt tingly from where his lips had touched mine and I knew I cared for him probably more than just a friend but what did it matter? He said it was nothing.

"Don't worry Haruhi, he gets like that sometimes. He should have stayed and played with us but he is just busy" said Kaoru and draping his arm around my shoulders, obviously noting my look of distress. I glanced at the clock on the wall it was 7pm.

"I should probably go and get ready for dinner, huh?" I said my voice sounding a little strained.

"Want us to come help you pick out a dress?" Hikaru asked politely.

"No thank you Hikaru, I can look after myself" I said forcibly.

Hikaru looked shocked and turned to Karou. At first I thought it must have been them getting offended over my rejection but before I could start apologizing, Hikaru interrupted me.

"What did you call me?" he asked his voice shaking.

"Hikaru…why?" I said, my voice quiet as I took in their faces.

"But how…how did you know that it wasn't me?" asked Kaoru.

"You guys know that I can tell you apart right?" I laughed nervously.

"No one can tell us apart."

"Well clearly not, considering I can. Sorry boys but I really have to go and get ready."

And with that I left the room leaving their puzzled expressions behind me.


	4. Father's Love

Chapter 4, Father's Love

The walk down to dinner was rather uneventful; my fingers stroked the wall as I walked down the halls admiring in my own time the level of beauty this place contained. When I reached the end of the hallway and pressed the button for the elevator I was surprised to notice Mori leaving his room. Locking the door with his key he looked over at me and nodded.

"Evening, Mori-Sempai," I sang, trying to get my mind off the pain I felt in my feet from the strappy shoes. He looked me up and down and I felt my cheeks grow warm from the attention.

"Nice dress," he grunted and returned his gaze to the waiting elevator.

"Thank you. Hey, where is Honey-Sempai?" I questioned looking around.

"Mitskuni?" he called, and as soon as his deep sound rebounded off the walls, Honey appeared, racing down the hall to get into the closing elevator.

"Here I am, Haru-chan!" he giggled. I looked both the boys up and down and smiled at how ravishing they both looked in their dress clothes. I felt a growing sense of pride and I told them so pretty much immediately.

"Oh you are so cute!" Honey cried hugging my waist. His spiky blonde hair was soft and I cuddled him closer into my waist. The elevator dinged and opened to another deserted hallway, we still had a while to walk before we reached the designated dinner hall. My thoughts faded back to the last time we were here at the Ootari private beach and the trouble I caused with my ignorant behavior. The danger I could have been in and the amount I meant to everyone else was something I was only recently coming to terms with.

I had always dealt with things by myself but the boys were right, it would help if I learnt some way to defend myself.

"Honey-Sempai…Mori-Sempai?" I called, my voice echoing off the painted walls. I was sure this was what I needed. They had walked on in front of me but turned around to face me, still a few paces in front. "Do you think, maybe, tomorrow morning and for a few mornings to come, you guys could wake me up early and teach me some martial arts?"

The boys turned and faced each other and I could see their calculating expressions. I started to get a bit worried, wondering if what I had asked was inconvenient for them in any way. I was reassured pretty soon after they jumped up and down, grinning as they erupted in waves of joy and excitement, well Honey-Sempai mainly. "Of course, Haru-chan!" Honey yelled and high-fived Mori who was beginning to look at me in concern. I grimaced and rubbed my feet; it was going to be a long night if I didn't sit down soon.

Honey continued chatting away about what they were going to do tomorrow, apparently starting out with basics meant testing my fitness. I was beginning to regret my decision to ask the most advanced martial arts students in probably all of Japan to be my tutors. I lifted my foot again and gave it a gentle massage before setting it down and running to catch up with the other two.

Mori frowned and without warning picked me up in his arms with total ease and I was so shocked, I gasped for air and looked up at his face questioningly.

"You were hurt," he said with a husky voice and continued to carry me with no effort as Honey tittered on about tomorrow morning, not seeming to notice that I was no longer walking.

I felt safe in his arms and the gentle thrum of his heart seemed almost soothing, I was on the verge of being relaxed if it weren't for the throbbing in my feet. I mentally cursed Tamaki for his lack of sense regarding my clothing and shoes. My thoughts were distracted by Honey's voice saying my name.

"Uh, sorry what did you say?"

"I just said you look very beautiful tonight, Haru-chan. Tama-kun will be breathless when you walk in the room. As will everyone else I expect. But no one as much as he," he said with a smile, his baby voice accenting the compliment he paid me. I smiled back at him and was about to say something snide about he better considering the pain I am going through. He seemed to pick up on this and stopped me before I could start.

"He cares a lot about you Haru- chan, you know he would do anything for you. I think you mean more to him than he really understands at the moment."

I didn't really know how to respond to this so I just nodded and reflected on what he had just said. Was he saying that Tamaki liked me more than just the friend/family relationship we had going on? I suppose it would make sense but I had never really considered it. Now that I thought about it, being surrounded by very attractive young men all the time it kind of takes away any appeal you may think you have. Especially considering I was trying to impress ladies all the time. Thinking about my own relationships with boys was something I never was interested in. But with this new input from Kyoya and Honey's thoughts on Tamaki, maybe it was something I should start considering but I really wasn't keen to hear about it from my dad when I came home. As if reading my thoughts, Honey piped up again.

"But of course, you seem to be spending more time with Oosa-chan of late. Hikaru and Kaoru told us what happened when you three were playing twister. He has been acting strangely lately don't you think Takashi?"

"Mm," Mori replied.

Before I could think up a reply, or a lie I could tell in order to halt the conversation, I was put down on my feet and Mori nodded his head.

"Thankyou, Sempai" I nodded back and pushed open the mahogany door.

We entered a hall dripping with chandeliers, timeless statues and dark timber floorboards. Tamaki and the others were seated at a long dining table adorned with aromatic piles of every dish I could think of. With, might I add, a specific focus on fancy tuna. They all looked up over at us as we walked in and I watched each of their mouths open and gasp.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru started, and I sighed.

"Yeah I get it, I look a tad different. It's all good guys, seriously. You are looking like you have never seen me in a dress before."

"Not one that…well, stunning," Kaoru answered, still staring at me. I gazed down and shrugged. I sat down next to Tamaki and across from Kyoya. I nervously looked at Kyoya but he was looking down and away from me. I felt slightly disappointed but turned my attention over to Tamaki, who to my surprise was remarkably quiet. His blue eyes looked me once over, and then again in disbelief. He reached out his hand as if to say something but then let it fall back to his side, defeated.

"Tamaki, what is it?" I asked, a little self-conscious of my appearance now. "Do you not like my dress?"

"No! No. I…Uhhmm, don't worry about it." He looked down and I continued to look at him for a bit before shrugging my shoulders and looking back at Kyoya. He was staring quite intensely at Tamaki and the table was once again uncomfortably quiet.

"So…this is sufficiently awkward," said Kaoru in a bored tone.

"Well, before coming in here I asked Honey and Mori-Sempai to start giving me basic training in martial arts. I need to learn a way to defend myself against unwanted attention. You guys were right," I said loudly after clearing my throat. The twins looked excited and Kyoya's head snapped in my general direction. His eyes looked hurt and angry but then relaxed and returned to their stoic state.

"Yeah Haruhi! You learning martial arts is brilliant!" exclaimed Hikaru, closely followed by Kaoru saying; "You're gonna kick butt!" I smiled shyly and looked across at Honey Sempai and he grinned and nodded in encouragement.

"That is a wonderful idea! Tomorrow we will come watch and help out in any way we can!" Tamaki announced. "And with that, let's eat!"

I devoured almost an entire serving plate of tuna and boy was it good. I felt the others' eyes on me in disbelief but as I was in pure heaven I didn't mind.

"Well," Kyoya started, patting his lips with a napkin, "I have reviewed the budget, and unfortunately Tamaki we are not able to stay as long as you may have wished. Within the week we will have to return to school. The ladies, or clients, will be coming down not tomorrow but the day after to help alleviate some of the financial pressure. Of course all of you are paying your own way, except for Haruhi. Just prepare yourselves for the next coming days. I expect none of us will have much time off work."

The twins groaned and rolled their eyes. We had all finished dinner and Tamaki stood up almost immediately and turned to me.

"Haruhi, I have an announcement and I believe the whole table should bare witness to my epiphany. Haruhi, I have realized that the care I felt for you…whilst admittedly still feels fatherly has developed into something more. I understand that this is something that I do not wish to act on in the near future but Haruhi, if you ever consider me as more than a friend, know that the feeling is mutual. As to the rest of you, I understand how protective you all feel over our little girl and I will work my hardest to earn your approval. Haruhi, is there anything you would like to say in response, my dove?" He exclaimed dramatically and I just stared up at him, my eyes wide and lips opening and closing like a goldfish.

Kyoya stood up abruptly, slamming his glass down so hard I was sure it would break and left the room, his eyes like murder.

"Sempai…I…" I thought about what I wanted to say but I couldn't think of anything, I knew I didn't feel the same way for him but I wasn't going to crush him so easily. I observed everyone else's reactions, everyone was looking at me expectantly and I choked. In between coughs I managed to get out a small excuse. I ran from the room and shut the door, but not fast enough to hear the reminder of what just happened.

"Give her time boss, she needs to think."

"Never mind that, what was wrong with Ossa-Chan?"

"I don't know, maybe I should talk to—"

I lay against the door, my head heavy and unsure of where to go or what to do. I took off my shoes and started running down the hall. I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes, but I couldn't figure out why. I impatiently pressed the elevator button over and over but grew tired of waiting and decided to take the stairs, even if my room was fourteen floors above where we were. My pulse was racing and my breathing shallow, I thought about going to my room but the person I really wanted to see was Kyoya. I wanted to talk to him, have him make some sense out of this for me. He was always the logical one and would reassure me that it was just an off-sided comment Tamaki was making.

I thought back to the night of the fair when Tamaki saved my life and I saved his spirit by bringing him back to the Host Club. I felt safe with him, but he was nothing more than a friend. A fatherly figure, sure a little eccentric and flamboyant, but at the end of the day just a friend.

I knew I wouldn't see Kyoya until at least when the clients arrived, he would still be refrained but he would at least make the effort for them. I didn't want things to be so formal between us and I think that was why my heart was causing my eyes to sob. I felt like I had lost him. The look he gave me as he left the dinner hall, damn near broke my heart. It was full of betrayal and hurt. Anger yes, but I don't think that was as much for me as it was Tamaki. My legs grew weak and I gasped for air. I was only ten floors up, but in conjunction with my sobbing I couldn't see properly anymore. I grabbed the gold, metal railing of the fire stairs and clung to it trying to get my vision back.

The all too familiar spinning began in my head and I cried out for help. My legs buckled and I heard a thumping coming from the levels above. Or maybe that was just a delusion and reflected the thumping I felt in my head. I fell backwards and reached out in front of me, I was going to fall down the stairs and I expected it was going to hurt. A lot.

But suddenly I stopped feeling like I was falling and I was pulled in to a warm embrace. I didn't black out, but I wasn't coherent until I was placed on a soft bed, and watched my mysterious savior walk to the side of the room pouring a glass of water. He sat down next to me on the bed and then with a loud bang punched the wall behind the bed.

I sat up and felt my head spin. My drink tipped over and all down my chest grew wet. I glanced around frantically and observed the hole in the delicate wall. My eyes swung around and found the body next to me in a grief stricken pose; head down, defeated, and eyes on the brink of being melancholy.

"Kyoya?" I whispered, reaching out for him but he flinched away.

"I was so mad at you before, I just couldn't deal with it. All I could think was how dare she kiss me and then have feelings for Tamaki, my best friend. You were supposed to be mine, be with me all the time. You were supposed to fall in love with me. I really thought that maybe I had a chance with you, I had thought about it so deeply. I couldn't understand why I was attracted to you for a long time but I finally worked it out tonight. You are the only person that understands me Haruhi, and you care for others so selflessly every day.

"You understood me so completely, so that was why I couldn't understand how you could not see how I truly felt. If you really knew me, why would you hurt me so? Why would you not make an effort to come talk to me, despite what I had said about it meaning nothing?

"It meant so much more to me than nothing. It meant everything. You kissed me back. I was heart broken twice, once seeing you with the twins and then again tonight. It is going to be a while before I can talk to Tamaki. And it was going to be awhile before I could talk to you but I was walking up the stairs slowly trying to calm myself so I didn't do something stupid when I heard you yell. I thought…I actually thought for a spilt second about ignoring you. But before it properly registered I was already running down the stairs, cradling you in my arms and carrying you up to my room. You were murmuring something in your daze about having to find me, and you looked so fragile when I lay you on the bed.

"That's when I realized I had done this to you, I was the reason you looked so weak right now. I am going to have to work to get that hole fixed but I have been so angry with the way I have been acting around you of late that well, it was only a matter of time before I broke. I like you Haruhi, I like you a lot, and unlike Tamaki, I don't have the strength to hear you say no. I need you to want me back, and promise you won't be with Tamaki, or Hikaru, or anyone else for that matter. I want you to be mine, Haruhi. I know this is a lot to put on you in one night but, I feel like I have calmed down quite a bit now," he finished with a whisper and looked down at me. I took in every word he had said and felt my heart speed up. I didn't like being a possession or being forced into something, but somehow with him I didn't mind. His protective nature was his way of showing me he cared. It may not come across in the most straightforward manner, but tonight this was the most he had ever revealed. I thought about replying to every notion he had brought forward but looking at his concerned eyes and the pinch between his eyebrows, I knew exactly what to do to make him feel okay.

I leant up towards him, allowing his arms to support my weak body and brought my lips to his once more. The tears spilled over from my eyes and he wiped them away with his hands as he held my face to his. It was clear now, how I felt about him and how he felt about me. But it seemed with one thing resolved; I now had a thousand other problems waiting for me.


	5. Reflections

Chapter 5, Reflections

We lay there for a while, Kyoya didn't say anything more and I couldn't find the heart to break the silence. The others must have been pretty confused about the chain of events of late but none would be as confused as I was. I cuddled myself deeper into Kyoya's arms and sighed. It would only be a few months since I was being held in Tamaki's after the school fair. How long had he liked me I wondered, and how blind had I been to not notice it?

Sure, there must have been a small attraction. The night he looked after me when it was storming outside it was true I felt safe in his arms, I was glad he was there with me in a dark, forgiving bedroom-  
But that doesn't mean I like him anymore than as a friend. When then was it that I started liking Kyoya? The first time I ever saw him was when he was telling me I owed a ludicrous amount for smashing the vase. The stupid smirk that graced his face was one I was now all too familiar with. Every time I slipped up (literally sometimes) and became further in debt it was the same expression. His dark brown eyes crinkled at the side and that effortless shrug which really meant anything but. It was the shrug of 'you can do what you want' on the surface but at the same time his fist would clench and then release, just once, to display his power. He had full control and he liked it.

But then there was the look he gave when he knew he had no power to a situation, when Tamaki was eloping with Lady Éclair, his forehead was pinched and his hand clenched in a fist until he could find a solution. His deep eyes, swimming with gold flecks of light showed how he felt on the inside. It was one of the rare occasions when you could see what he was thinking through his calm mask. I'd seen the look as he left the table only a few hours ago and it sent a stabbing to my heart.

His chest pillowed and then relaxed, his warm breath lightly picking up the thinnest of strands from my hair. Without looking at him I could feel the small smile that played upon his lips, for it was the very same one that played upon mine. Suddenly I felt a whole lot better, my body no longer was racing and it succumbed to his easy vibe. I slowed my breathing to match his and traced over his chest with my finger as I reflected some more.

Once more the twins startled faces entered my mind when I called them correctly by name, there seemed to be something that I would need to resolve. The devilish smiles and the humour they hid behind, often cruelly at the expense of others. Hiding was their specialty especially behind each other. Maybe that was why they were so surprised when I could tell them apart, maybe they didn't want to be told apart.  
I used to be very similar when mum passed away, the shell that I built up was huge and to think if someone had just ripped it away in one shocking statement or chain of words…

I could never really tell what each of them wanted, I think Hikaru wanted me to see more of him then Kaoru did, or maybe he wanted to abolish the boundaries for both of them more strongly then Kaoru could even fathom. Kaoru doesn't reflect as much as Hikaru does and would be more concerned about me breaking down his barriers…

Kyoya reached his arm from out under me and pressed his smooth finger to my forehead, which was clenched in a frown.

"You shouldn't worry so much, you'll get wrinkles" He smiled in that way that proved he was a host.

"Maybe I want wrinkles" I replied grumpily at being broken from train of thought. At this Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you'll have a certain character to you,"

"Don't I already?"

"Well yes, but…never mind Haruhi" he sighed exasperated.

"Kyoya?" I asked removing myself from his grip to look him in the eye.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I was just wondering…"

I was just wondering when it was you decided to like me, why me of all people? I am a commoner for crying out loud. What about your family? What will happen now? Will this hurt your relationship with Tamaki?

"Yes Haruhi?" He repeated, brushing some hair from my forehead. Butterflies danced in my tummy and up to my throat. I bit down on my lip and frowned trying to find what I wanted to ask again. He sighed and ran his hand through his jet, black hair.

"I'm going to have to talk to Tamaki soon, no doubt he'll be devastated by my reaction. He approached me a few weeks earlier and I was so caught up in planning finances I barely looked up from my computer, only half absorbing his words. I should have said something then rather than encouraging him. I suppose I wasn't sure of my feelings, you are after all, and don't take offense to this, a commoner"

"No offense taken,"

"Good, well you stood up for me at the fair maybe that meant more to me than it should. Proved that I meant more to you than well…what I had originally thought. Whilst I knew you liked me Haruhi, I couldn't help thinking that you secretly hated me, I was after all, forcing you into all of Tamaki's schemes and making you pay more to stay with me."

"Sorry?"

"Oh…don't worry about it"

"No…Kyoya, did you say you made me pay more so I would not just stay with the club but rather stay with you?"

He grumbled a little bit and when he replied his voice was rough and embarrassed.

"Maybe…"

I thought for a moment, deciding whether I should be angry or flattered.

"They were stupid things I charged you for, an accident and I shouldn't have threatened you so much. I just was afraid you'd leave me…us. I wanted to understand you is all" he said, clearing his throat. I sat up slowly and ignored his hand that went up to steady me. My cheeks felt warm and my limbs clammy still with the sweat of earlier. Kyoya looked worried and was about to start on an apology when I cut him off with a finger to his soft, rose lips.

"Tell me about your family, why did you give the company back to your father, after all wasn't it everything you had ever wanted?" I said quietly, and slipping my other hand under his shirt drawing patterns on his exposed. He looked up at me and smiled gently.

"I suppose I just found something I wanted more"

I grimaced; I knew this was going to be his answer. But also knew it was not the full truth either.

"No, there is something more to it. You can tell me, I'm always going to be here for you no matter what"

"I know Haruhi, I'll tell you another day though. There is enough that has happened today for you to think about without me adding more complex details"

"I want to know Kyoya"

"And you will. Just not today" he said bringing a hand to my cheek and I closed my eyes and sighed at his gentle touch. His hand snaked its way to the back of my head and tousled itself in my hair applying a little force to encourage my head down to meet his.

I pressed my forehead to his and felt my lips part slightly as my eyes closed. His soft lips brushed against mine. I kissed him lightly and turned my head opening both of our mouths. His tongue slid into my mouth and played next to mine as we deepened the kiss. My breathing became really shallow until finally it got to the point where I had to break away, sealing it with a peck on the lips. Mental note, remember to breath.

I pulled back further, startled by a sudden knock at the door. Kyoya looked to me startled and slipped out from under the half of me that had clambered above him. He put his hands on my shoulders and whispered to me telling me to pretend I was asleep. I silently obeyed and sunk back down into the bed and watched him approach the door, combing his hair with his fingers. He turned back around to me when he placed his hand on the door handle and I closed my eyes hoping I was as good as acting as the call of duty required.


	6. Game Changer

**Chapter 6, Game Changer**

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to slow the rhythm of my breathing but at the same time pricked my ear to hear the hushed conversation before me.

"Father…" Kyoya started in a hushed tone before he was cut off by a deeper quieter voice. He tried to interrupt now and then but his voice was failing. The angry voice of his father spoke rapidly like a swarm of angry wasps buzzing in the back of my mind, considering I couldn't make out what he was saying. I peeked and opened one eye just a little and saw Kyoya standing there with the door ajar, the shadow falling across his fathers face giving him a demonic look. Kyoya's fist was tense at his side and I closed my eyes again, hoping that everything would be okay.

"Thankyou for taking the time to come down Father, I heed your warning and take your advice to heart"

"Good, remember the weight of our family rests on your shoulders, we can afford no _mistakes_."

"Very good sir, will I see you at dinner?"

"I shouldn't think so, I have more important things to do then to amuse children."

"Of course" Kyoya replied, his voice calm and he stood there a second his shoulders straight before slumping forward and putting his hand against the doorframe. When his father's footsteps had disappeared down the hallway he closed the door gently and pressed his fingers to his temples and massaged his head. I opened my eyes and watched him, concerned about how he was feeling and what his father must have been talking about. I opened my mouth unsure whether or not to speak and break his concentration, it seemed as if he had entirely forgotten my presence. Deciding from what we had just discussed, it would be okay if I spoke. I quietly called his name and his eyes flicked open suddenly and frowned seeing me in his bed, his expression unsure and I bit my lip in confusion.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting up. He surveyed the room and sighed as if weighing up something in his mind. He looked at me again and took a step forward before pivoting and deciding against it. He turned his back from me and retained his rigid figure.

"I think it would be best if you left, please do not attempt to talk to me for the rest of the evening and possibly tomorrow as well. I need some space."

His voice trailed off slightly weaker then what it was when it started. I walked over to him and went to put my hand on his shoulder,

"Sempai-"

"I thought I told you to leave!" He yelled, spinning around and catching my hand in his. His eyes fuming and his teeth bore like a rabid dog. I'd never been afraid of him, but now seeing him in this rage I was taken aback. "What, don't like it when you are taken off guard?" He smirked and released my hand carelessly. His face was twisted in pain but also in bitterness. I quivered and let my shaky hand drop to my side, I could feel the water well up in my eyes but I turned away from him before he could witness a drop fall. I felt his hand on my shoulder and I flinched away but he ran in front of me and gripped my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, I truly am" he whispered, and I looked up into his soft eyes, "I'll make it better I promise, I'll buy you the biggest flower arrangement and most beautiful necklace I can find" he murmured, looking deep into my eyes watching me for a reaction. I swallowed, too shaken to tell him I couldn't care less about flowers and jewelry. He leant forward to kiss me and I pulled myself up to him, craving his body and his apologetic, slow kisses. I felt the strap of my dress fall off my shoulder but I didn't make a move to push it back again.

Kyoya broke away from the kiss and laughed, it was a cruel laugh that didn't match his rich chuckle I was used to. I opened my eyes and gazed into the smoky, calculating eyes opposite me, he observed my body and his eyes lingered on my bare shoulder. He threw me down on the bed and I gasped but didn't object. My mind was gone, I didn't really know what to expect, confused by what had happened but not so much that I refused the passion that he created.

There was another knock at the door and Kyoya broke away, not even telling me to pretend to be asleep this time. I lay there limp on the top of his duvet and slowed my breathing. Kyoya opened the door and laughed.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes she is fine, she fainted again"

"That's why she is in your bed?"

"Yes. Of course! Why else?"

"Why'd you storm out from Tamaki?"

"I…I don't think it is at all professional for us as hosts to develop feelings for Haruhi, especially when we have clients coming to join us soon. It's a stupid idea, the feelings will need to be suppressed before they get out of hand and he gets caught."

I felt a small knife stab into my gut and blow the wind out of me; he clearly wasn't talking about Tamaki anymore. _It's a stupid idea._ Cut it out Haruhi! Since when are you hurt this easily! You only decided you had feelings for him today, you can switch those feelings off. You can do it, he is right it's a stupid idea. You are here to pay your debt and do well at school, not to fall in love. But maybe…maybe this was all an act; I mean he could just be saying these things to get Hikaru out of the room…he didn't have to be so blunt though.

"But Kyoya…"

"But nothing Hikaru, we had this discussion in the beginning. No one falls for Haruhi"

"Kyoya, wait…"

"What?"

"Are you sure you weren't angry at Tamaki, because maybe…you have feelings for Haruhi too?"

I strained my ears and held my breath, the silence was deafening.

"Not in the slightest, she is a wonderful young lady Hikaru, but do you really believe I could let myself fall for a peasant, let alone a peasant who throws herself at anyone who promises her money?"

"You don't mean that…"

"I do. Why do you think she hasn't left the host club? She made it clear she hated it, but as soon as she has the slightest idea that maybe one of us wants to be romantically involved she claims this is her home! She is below us Hikaru; we need to stop forgetting that she is not one of us. When we finish school we will go on to take over major cooperation's and she will struggle as a family lawyer in a middle-class environment. We are from different worlds."

Clenching my jaw and clamping my eyes shut, the rage bubbled within me mixed with a more raw emotion of pure betrayal, even if this was just an act it had ripped me right down to the core. I wanted nothing more to go up and shove him aside demanding what the hell he had meant by that…

But I had to stay in the bed though, Kyoya said it was important and I trusted his judgment…

Wait…no I didn't. How dare he say I was below him? That I was in this for the money?! I knew this was the way he felt all along! I was just a game to him, he just wanted to see if he could get me, so naïve, so easily fooled to fall in love with him. Or to prove I had other motives! Why should I trust and listen to him now? I slowly got up from the bed gripping the edge tightly. Hikaru and Kyoya continued bickering and didn't seem to notice that I was awake. I walked slowly over to them, it was only when I was a few steps away I saw Hikaru's face pale. He watched me tap Kyoya on the shoulder.

Kyoya's body tensed and he turned around slowly, his dark eyes like stone and I stared straight into them for a sign of regret, maybe even a plea to not believe what he had just said. Any resemblance to the Kyoya that had held me in his arms not 20 minutes ago was gone. This man was cold, hard and unforgiving. He had meant every word he had said and he looked down at me with contempt and disgust.

"Haruhi...we…" Hikaru started, reaching forward for my shoulder. I flinched away from his touch and continued to stare down Kyoya. My hand clenched tightly in a little fist, I sprung forward with the intention of hitting him hard in the jaw. Like lightening his hand reached up and blocked mine and I fell to the floor, confused and embarrassed. Hikaru made a start to come to my side but Kyoya held up his hand and shook his head.

"Leave her, she is clearly not feeling well. Haruhi, show yourself out when you feel up to it. And please don't let that temper of yours destroy anything in this room, we wouldn't want your debt to increase."


	7. Confiding in Mori

Chapter 7, Confiding in Mori

I awoke the next morning to a sharp rap on the door. After what felt like a hell of a night I was surprised to find that I'd actually managed to fall asleep. Dreamless, empty, tiring, sleep.

But sleep nonetheless.

Groggily I rolled over and looked at the clock, which read: 5:20am. Who in hell was knocking on my door at this hour? I rolled out of bed and zombie shuffled over to the door and to my surprise looked straight ahead at the hard chest of a tall male and the scruffy blonde hair of a small child. Rubbing my eyes, I readjusted.

"Morning!" Honey cried, cheerily.

"Uh, morning?" I replied sleepily, not fully awake and understanding what was happening. They were both dressed in tight grey shirts and black loose pants and Honey's bright blue eyes were gazing up at me expectantly.

"We are here to train you up, Haru-chan!"

Ohhh, now I remember. I had _asked_ them to wake me up at the odd hours of the morning to teach me how to fight. Well at least the second part rang true. I wasn't exactly expecting it now though, especially after everything that had happened.

Come to think of it, it was interesting that Kyoya hadn't gone and told Mori and Honey that I was a gold-digging peasant. Or perhaps more interestingly, if he had, they showed no sign of it.

"Mitskuni…" Mori said, with his deadpan tone and raised an eyebrow at my state of undress and dishevel.

"You should probably get dressed! We have to hurry to get down on the beach" Honey sang and pushed me back into the room.

I turned and walked back into my room, searching for something suitable to wear for a workout/training session and groaned at the lack of clothing for this category. I was about to give up and tell the boys it was off when I noticed Kyoya's hoodie still lying on my armchair from where I had taken it off.

Was it inappropriate if I wore it? Ah what the heck, matching the hoodie with a pair of black leggings and trainers I walked out into the hall to meet the boys.

As we walked down to the beach I couldn't help but noticing how the hoodie was rich with Kyoya's scent, the slight musky smell was churning my stomach…or maybe that was just my lack of breakfast? Either way I couldn't help but remember how nice it was to be wrapped in his arms, even if that thought now made me sick with anger and betrayal. My face hardened and I bit down hard on my lip to stop my eyes from watering again. I had shed enough tears last night over Kyoya.

Mori taught me the basics and in no time I was sparring with both Honey and Mori, they beat me every time and I could tell they were going beyond easy on me. And I have to admit I was intimidated. A lot. I'd seen these two fight with their full potential and the idea of fighting against them was enough to keep me up all night. And it probably would have if I had of; a) remembered or b) had nothing else to think about.

Panting, I crouched over and caught my breath, I hadn't even been able to get one hit in and I was feeling the bruises form on my arms and legs from where I had, not been hit but had fell of my own accord onto the sand.

"Maybe we should take a break?" Honey asked and sat down next to me.

"Yeah, that'd be good" I replied, and stared off into the distance. Mori stood with his feet in the water of the beach, watching the sunrise.

"You don't look happy Haru-chan" Honey said, his cute little forehead pinched up in worry. "Is there something bothering you?"

I looked into his blue eyes; I didn't have the heart to tell him for I knew he would be full of advice and care. He would probably even go and talk to Kyoya for me and that was something I didn't need nor want. "I'm okay" I smiled, waving it off.

"You are stronger then you think," he said, his voice deeper then usual. I wasn't used to hearing things so serious out of his mouth so I didn't respond and just stared forward not revealing anything on my face.

"You are getting better by the way," he said standing up and dusting him self off.

"Huh?" I looked up, once again another intelligent response from Haruhi Fujioka.

"With sparring. You need a lot more practice of course, but you are better"

"Oh…" I smiled at the compliment and stared down at my feet.

"See you later, Haru-chan!" And with a wave Honey left returning to his usual happy-go-lucky self.

And I was left to think.

Who had I become? I was nothing like the girl I was before I originally fainted. Haruhi…who are you?

It is time to be logical and remove your feelings. Sort this mess out.

So what, I was angry with Kyoya, what he said was uncalled for and downright rude. Especially after professing that he really liked me.

But then, I also knew of the influence his father had over him. Clearly his father had said something to turn Kyoya against me, from what I knew of Kyoya he would regret this display and apologise to me in the morning. Even if he meant every word, he would regret slipping up in front of Hikaru and try to act like everything is okay.

I felt someone approach and I lifted my hand to shield my face from the sun. Mori stood in front of me and then sat gracefully next to me.

"Oh Mori Sempai…I thought you left with-"

"No" he said cutting me off. His tall body was shadowing mine and we sat in silence for a little while.

"Thankyou for doing this…I mean teaching me. I really appreciate it, you know? I'm sorry I wasn't as switched on as I should have been" I sighed and we returned to silence although I felt the need to explain why I wasn't at my best.

"I didn't sleep well last night and it's taking its toll," I explained and Mori turned his head to me lifting an eyebrow.

Oh god, I didn't want to talk about what had happened last night to anyone, why was I bringing it up now? I had led myself into a trap it seemed. Maybe I subconsciously really wanted to talk to someone, just to reassure myself that I wasn't wrong.

"Sempai…you don't talk much, but I know you see a lot. I know that you pick up on things that others miss…" I started and trailed off. Mori just sat there silently watching me and waiting for me to continue, showing no expression. I fidgeted with my fingers in my lap.

"Okay…Kyoya, he…" I sighed and slumped.

He what? What did he do…what did he feel? I couldn't make sense of it anymore. I brushed the sand off my hands and opened my mouth to tell him not to worry about it.

"He likes you," Mori finished and then looked to me again, prompting me to continue.

"Not anymore he doesn't…" and before I knew it I had spilled my heart and soul to Mori, he sat silently nodding at some parts of the story, never interrupting (not that I expected him to) but just sat there silent. I felt he understood.

"…and now I don't know what to think or do, and then there is the matter with Tamaki and the twins" I finished sighing and leaning into his shoulder defeated. The level of familiarity between us had gone up significantly as I told my tale. Mori's hand rested on my knee in a comforting position and he frowned for a little bit before relaxing again.

"But you're not like that," he said, his voice strong.

"Yeah, _I know that_" I replied with emphasis, wondering where he was going with this.

"Kyoya knows this too."

"Well _clearly_ he doesn't Sempai, otherwise he wouldn't have done what he did. I hate his father, you know. I absolutely hate that man" I growled and clenched my hands to fists.

"Why?" Mori asked. I looked up at him with an exasperated look on my face.

"What do you mean? Why?" I exclaimed and to which he raised an eyebrow showing he knew damn well I understood the question.

"Well…he is manipulative and mean and he controls Kyoya! He turned him against me…" I almost shouted, throwing a pebble as hard as I could along the sand. It didn't really go as far as I had hoped.

Mori sighed and stood up, I looked up at him pointedly as if to ask where he was going. He pointed back to the hotel and where a bunch of boys were standing out the front, watching us anxiously.

I stood up too and brushed the sand off me. We walked in near silence until we were on the brink of still being out of earshot when Mori said quietly, "No one controls Kyoya except for Kyoya."

And with that he jogged ahead and the others turned and started walking back inside and towards the breakfast hall, with the exception of one of the twins who jogged over to me. As he got closer I sighed and realised it was Hikaru.

Expecting some kind of elaborate apology I opened my mouth to tell him not to worry when I was swept up in a warm embrace.

Hikarou twirled me around in his arms before setting me down again, he put his arm over my shoulder to steady me and we walked on.

I was not expecting that, and for once…it was silent between us. I felt words bubble in my throat and it was only until we were inside the breakfast hall that I asked him how he slept. He smiled and said like a baby but the dark rings under his eyes said otherwise.

"We'll talk tonight, promise?" He asked, his voice a little hoarse.

"Yeah, sure" I replied, already dreading the conversation and breaking free from his hold to take my seat next to Tamaki.

"Good morning my princess! I haven't seen you in ages!" He sang, his voice drawling out the 'ages' part.

His blonde shaggy hair fell over his angelic face and already, although it felt like a while since I saw him too I felt annoyed.

"Morning" I grumbled, struggling out of his tight embrace which he swept me into as soon as I had sat down.

"Haruhi, my moon, my sun. I have made plans for all of us to take a road trip into commoners land again after breakfast! There we are going to try something a few of us have never dreamed of! We are going to…. drumroll please" he started and the twins obliged drumming on the table, "A commoners BAKERY!"

I sunk down into my chair, why did he have to be such a … such a…

"Now I know, you may have your concerns men. But I assure you it is purely educational and whatever machinery or talent in making simple bread is lacking, we will not judge!" he called triumphantly and looked to me for approval. Such a rich bastard, that's what I was looking for. Of course the twins played along in his antics to get under my skin as well.

"Can we get sick from eating this food?"

"What about the workers…how will we know that they made the bread fresh?"

"I hope they don't…you know…grind the flour themselves!"

And together they said in unison, "the horror!"

I scowled and opened my mouth to protest but was cut off my Honey Sempai's high voice.

"Will they have cakes?"

Every face turned to me expectantly, except for Kyoya's, who notably who was absent from breakfast.

"Well it is a bakery guys-," I mumbled.

"Yay! Haruhi says we can go!" They all cheered and turned to each other for excited chatter.

"Hey! That's not what I said at all! Stop putting words in my mouth-SEMPAI!" I yelled and banged my fist down on the table making them all shut up. Tamaki whimpered and drew back in his chair.

"If we go to this bakery, I want you…no, all of you, to be completely silent. You cannot say anything!" I said calmly, to their looks of dismay. And finally they were silent. I smiled I was sure this proposition would halt their plans to continue.

"No, Haruhi is right. Men! We will be silent as mice!" Tamaki said, standing up next to me and I groaned loudly.

"But boss!" the twins whined.

"I will not hear another word! My Haruhi has spoken!" Tamaki cried and sat back down before starting to eat the scrambled eggs on his plate.

"Cheer up, Haruhi said there would be cakes!" Honey whispered to the twins and they smiled solemnly.

"Eat" Mori said with his deep voice and pointed to my plate, which I had hardly touched.

"Takashi is right Haru-chan, you need to eat" Honey seconded and looked to the others for encouragement.

"Here, here!" the others chanted and all stopped eating themselves to watch me shovel a forkful of eggs into my mouth.

And so it begins.


	8. The Bakery

Chapter 8, The Bakery

We'd left the hotel and had now been travelling for a total of almost two hours. I was sitting on a crowded seat, squashed between Hikaru and Kaoru's tall lean bodies, the strong sent of their cologne throwing off the scent of sweaty bodies and dirt as we bumped along the dirt track.

"Uh boss, where did you say this bakery was again?" the Kaoru asked, and a cheery Tamaki turned around looking over the spacious front seat.

" Middle of commoner territory! Bit of a shortcut and the roads are less than adequate but I had to make sure we got the best of the best in commoner bakeries!"

I groaned and slumped forward as far as my seatbelt would let me. Mori and Honey were in the seats behind us, Honey talking away about something and Mori politely nodding and raising an interested eyebrow every now and then. Surprisingly the twins had been particularly quiet for the most of the two hours, aside from the first ten minutes when my father had rang to see how I was going and the boys snatched the phone out of my hand and went on and on and on, only encouraging his irrational nature.

Leaning back I blew my long fringe out of my eyes and tried to ignore how warm the air was outside and how hot the boys legs were pressed to mine. I was starting to get quite thirsty and if we didn't stop soon I would fall asleep, no questions asked.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru started, his voice had almost a nervous tremor to it. His big eyes stared down into mine and his red hair fell shyly out over his face, un-styled today for a change. I knew what he was going to say, I knew he felt terribly and I knew he felt he had betrayed me. I was still angry, so much so that my jaw ached from grinding my teeth, especially when I found out Kyoya wasn't even coming today. The coward. But my anger was in no way directed at Hikaru, he had done nothing wrong.

I looked up at him and smiled a little before cutting his apology off with an, "it's okay. I know."

He smiled again, sympathetically though and let his hand fall from off his knee to lightly touch the back of mine and left it there laying by his side. A small gesture, but an appreciated one nonetheless.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru piped up, breaking our little moment.

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"It's been awfully quiet, shall we play a game?"

"Well, that depends on what kind of game,"

"A fun one. I'll start and you'll have to follow at irregular intervals.."

"I think I know where you are going with this, and I very much agree. This will be fun."

I grew a little nauseous watching their devilish smiles creep back on.

"Guys…don-" I growled, but to no avail being cut off by a loud Kaoru.

"Haruhi, you did what with him?"

1, 2, 3…

"HARUHI did WHAT with WHOM? Haruhi my little princess WHAT DID YOU DO? And who with? Who was it? Daddy has a right to KNOW! You shouldn't be kissing boys! You're only a child! Hikarou, Karou, what did she dooooo!?" A distraught Tamaki cried into the back of his chair. The twins sat there silently however, doing there best to pull off an innocent and confused face.

"What are you talking about boss?"

"Yeah we didn't say anything?"

They shrugged and turned to one another, poor Tamaki looked rather pale before going beet red turned back to the front.

"Guys, please don't. You're being unfair, it's not funny," I whispered harshly, trying to not catch the ear of the falcon in the front.

"On the contrary Haruhi, it is rather hilarious."

"You can't just play with people's emotions like that guys." I said, with more hatred than I should have used probably. They both looked quite taken aback, well Kaoru did at least, Hikaru already knew why I was being the way I was.

"She's right Kaoru, let's just turn it down this trip. We can have fun with him another time" Hikarou soothed, but his voice gave away the depth of a having a secret. Kaoru already knew there was something that we were keeping from him and it hurt, we could visibly see the hurt in his eyes. Hikaru reached over me and touched Kaoru's shoulder.

"Please..."

Kaoru nodded stiffly and turned back to the front respecting his brother's request.

When we finally arrived, it was a shabby little town in the middle of nowhere. There were old buildings leaning against one another, clinging for support. The biggest building along the main road was labeled 'Town Hall' and next to that was a cute little cottage with a sign in the window boasting "Best Bakery since 1962".

I prepared myself for the hurl of insensitive comments from all five of the boys but surprisingly they all just stood behind me silent, not even really taking in their surroundings. I was confused at first but then I remembered what I had made them promise earlier and felt smug that it had actually worked, maybe today would actually be… alright.

We walked over and there was a slight tinkle noise from a high up bell as I pushed the door open. A cute brunette stood behind the counter, her long hair pulled up in a braid and secured with a black ribbon. Her apron was too big for her and I decided it must have belonged to either a parent or older sibling before her.

"Hi and welcome!" She grinned and the boys all smiled back waving, she blushed at the troupe of attractive boys.

"Ma said we'd be expecting a few of you, but I didn't expect you all to be so handsome," she said shyly and I could feel Tamaki beside me almost begging with puppy dog eyes to take off his vow of silence just to be his usual princely self on this poor girl. I shook my head at him and went forward and shook the girls hand.

"I'm Haruhi, and this is Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, Tamaki and Honey Sempai" I smiled and tried to be as warm as I could manage.

"Awh, well it's nice to meet you all. I'm Keianne but everyone calls me Kei, I think I'm supposed to give you a tour of the bakery before you have some afternoon tea?"

"Yes, I think so, that sounds wonderful."

Overflowing, Tamaki raced up beside me and burst, "Kei, what a pretty name, for a pretty princess I'm sure it is fitting. It must have been fate that we stumbled into your humble bakery and I locked eyes with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!"

She of course was a mess after that, blushing and stumbling and trying not to make eye contact and every time she did, she would giggle and shuffle her feet. I gave Tamaki the biggest death stare and he slide to the back of the group, afraid I'd throw him in one of the hot ovens and turn him into a nice Vienna loaf.

The tour of the bakery went down wonderfully, the boys stayed the quiet the whole time and I managed to learn a thing of two about baking. Not that I ever would, I don't think I ever had it in me to be a baker but I admired her skill, and the way her soft hands kneaded the bread in demonstration. We walked outside and sat down in the shade of a few trees for afternoon tea and I finally let the silence be lifted, grudgingly of course.

"FINALLY! CAKES!" Honey Sempai jumped up and down in joy.

"That was actually, rather nice…" Hikaru started and I looked up at him in surprise.

"Except for the completely inferior machinery and techniques and immature staff. Also did I mention that they didn't even have hospital grade soap?"

"No?" Kaoru responded horrified.

"Not even hospital grade" Hikaru shook his head as if it was the saddest thing he had ever witnessed. I slumped and felt the annoyance creep back in. Rich bastards.

"What? Unhygienic!? MY Haruhi will not consume such filth! It's probably crawling with diseases!" Tamaki grabbed as sponge cake out of my hand and the others lowered theirs in distaste. I bubbled with rage before standing up and screaming.

"EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU WILL CONSUME ALL THE WONDERFUL CAKES KEI MADE US OR SO HELP ME I WILL FORCE THEM DOWN YOUR THROATS! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH THEM!"

Everyone looked scared and then gorged themselves on the cakes, shoveling them down and looking up at me weakly murmuring scared whispers of how yummy they tasted. I sat down calm again and tucked in to my cakes. Rich bastards.

The grass and trees were a dark green in this area, contrary to the dirt, dry road that lead us here it was a rather beautiful place once you got past how isolated it was. Kei had recommended that I check out the local markets and such before I left and I told her I would, I had no intention however of putting up with these boys as I did that.

"Let's explore the area, you all go up that way, and I'll go down here? Okay? Good" I smiled curtly and turned away before being turned right back around by two hands.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere alone. I know you might think that after one session with Honey and Mori Sempai you might be a martial art champion, but I insist that I come with you, I'll be silent again if you want, but we all agree you shall not go alone" Hikaru spoke gently and I sighed looking at the others who nodded in agreement.

"Fine. But no one else, I can only put up with so much in one day" I said back, they looked hurt so I apologized, "sorry guys, it's been a tough week. You know I love you guys" And instantly I was swept into a group hug of "It's okay Haruhi! We love you too! You're so CUTE".

I escaped and set off down the road with a quiet Hikaru by my side. The silence was nice and I breathed in deeply the sent of the trees, the bricks and the town musk.

My mind still buzzed around the same thing though, all I wanted to do was ask Hikaru about Kyoya's father. Sensing that I had changed my mood to something more solemn Hikaru slung his arm around me and I leaned into his hard body, walking slowly together. It was nice to have someone to lean against and without knowing it; the words were out of my mouth, "What happened the other night? What did he say?"

Hikaru sighed and hugged me tighter, he pulled me out of his grip and looked me in the eye, "how about we enjoy today and we talk about this later? I know it's been on your mind but I think if we bring it up now you'll only be angry for the rest of the day"

I objected but he cut me off, "besides, I don't want to sit next to a murderous Haruhi on the way home. Let's be honest, it's not pleasant for anyone involved"

I laughed a little and saw his point, maybe I could just enjoy today.

Looking up at him, I smiled to myself. He could be so observant, so all-knowing when it came to everyone else. He knew me, and he knew who I really was.

His hair was swept out of his eyes and they bored forward analyzing the street and the people we walked past, observing and learning. The same eyes that looked at me with such concern, the same eyes that look so defeated when he can't help the ones he loves, such beautiful eyes for the story they hold. Curved lips that sometimes look like they are set in a permanent sneer, but to those who know him, know its far more common to see them in a loose smile, lips that have been let down to many times when he has to say "no, I'm Hikaru".

We kept walking towards the markets where people were abundant and happy, trading and laughing. I felt my hand bump against Hikaru's again; I hadn't realized I was walking so close to him.

Bump.

There it was again, he didn't look fazed so I started to wonder why I was. Why did it matter to me that our hands kept touching?

I slid my fingers in his and held his hand as we walked into town, he didn't look at me but a small smile crawled onto his face, we swung our arms together and I felt the same one crawl onto mine.


	9. The Markets

Chapter 9, The Markets

The wind was playing with tufts of my hair and if I weren't in such a complacent mood I probably would have been annoyed by it. Hikaru would look down at me and smile every now and then and I couldn't help but blush and look up every time he did, not because I liked him that way but just because it was nice. It was only a short walk down to the markets but I made sure to slow the pace and soak up every second of the sunshine through the shadowing trees. Hikaru sighed and swung our hands together.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked and squeezed his hand in mine.

"Yeah, I'm just…just thinking you know," he then went quiet and mused some more silently until I prompted him again.

"Just things Haruhi, just things," he smiled down at me relaxed but catching glance at my exasperated expression laughed and continued, "fine! So pushy for someone so small!"

"You'd never say that to Honey Sempai."

"That's because Honey Sempai could kill me, you on the other hand…" I made an effort to look up at him with my meanest scowl. "..could probably kill me too, but it'd be a nice death. You'd make sure I was comfortable and well rested and probably sing me a song if I was scared".

We laughed and I nudged him with my shoulder, he wasn't changing the subject that easily, "so…what were you thinking about?"

"So persistent," he muttered under his breath. We were approaching the outskirts of the market now and instead of going in, he turned around to face me and look me in the eye. Pinching my chin between his fingers to raise my head up, I blushed again and smiled a little at the bemused expression on his face.

"I was thinking about how messed up Kyoya must be to treat someone as wonderful as you like absolute crap. I'm thinking about how Kaoru must be feeling and ultimately fighting the urge to run back to console him, but at the same time there is nothing more that I want than to be here holding hands with you and walking into a commoners market." He smiled and shook his head.

"And then I'm thinking why, why on earth that is so? What is it about you that draws people in, how have you managed to bewitch two hosts? There is nothing significantly special about you at face value. No offence Haruhi, you're adorable but you're not the prettiest girl in our school. Especially since you are pretending to be a boy 90% of the time.." he sighed and kicked dust up with his black converse.

"But… you're really special Haruhi, I know that because I know people. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. You are brilliant to me".

Not really sure what to say I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak before closing it again. He chuckled and winked at me before pulling my hand hard, I gave way and we ran down the hill and into the markets. Before I could object I found myself immersed into the beautiful world of these rural markets. The colours whirled around and I was in a thousand places at once. One minute we were laughing and comparing fruit, feeding one another and then the next sprinting off to be draped in fine silks and trying on tribal hats. Hikaru picked me up on his shoulders I felt the flags strung across the streets brush the top of my head. We charged straight past a few buskers playing violins before backtracking and dancing a kind of improvised foxtrot together, Hikaru flicking coins into their upturned hats, I was surprised at how well Hikaru danced, bouncing up and down before twirling me around and around. Eventually we collapsed on some soft grass at the edge market place. Panting and laughing we rolled onto our backs and again the back of our hands were pressed together.

"You're a good friend Haruhi"

"Yeah, you too Hikaru"

We lay there for a minute letting our breath come back and staring up at the cloudy sky that was slowly becoming overcast.

"Oh, what's that over there?" Hikaru asked and motioned his hand to a stand-alone tent that had fairy lights draped over it. I sat up and squinted my eyes, there was a sign that said 'Madame Lumar Future Reading".

"It's just a future reading tent, you know they're just mumbo-jumbo"

Hikaru laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

"What? What is it? WHAT?" I yelled hitting his curled over body shaking with laughter. He sat up and wiped away his tears.

"Humour me Haruhi, here's the money. Please go participate in the mumbo-jumbo and then report back, I think this will be a good investment."

"Why? You know there is no merit to it? It's just lucky guessing..."

"Maybe, it'll be fun though" he smirked with a devious look in his eyes. I groaned and he nudged me forward, wrapping my hand around the money I slumped forward and made my way to the tent.


	10. Madame Lumar

Chapter 10, Madame Lumar

I looked back at Hikaru and glowered at him, he raised an eyebrow at me and ushered me in. There was something about the way he looked at me and then at the tent that made me curious. It was as if he knew something else, he kept staring at the woman on the sign out the front, Madame Lumar, I assumed and then he would look down and pull out his phone. I was kind of annoyed now, I hated this kind of thing and here after such a fun hour and a bit I was doing something as dumb as this. No matter, I raised up my chin and marched in the small tent to be presented with a dark red draped room. There were crystals hanging from the roof and all over the bench surface. There was a small table with two chairs, a pack of cards on the table and a crystal on a chain. I looked around the small room for a person of gypsy descriptions before giving up and sitting myself down on one of the chairs. Sighing, I put the money on the table and waited. What a dumb idea.

I heard a tingle and then from nowhere a woman appeared behind me, her dark brown hair loose around her face and her pale body dressed in various fabrics that gave her a majestic look.

"Hello darling, I am Madame Lumar…what can I do for you, my child?" her tinkly voice startled me and I looked her over in distaste and distrust.

To say my voice was less than enthusiastic would be an understatement when I replied, "I'm here for a reading"

She raised and eyebrow and sat down in the chair opposite me, her hands covered in rings started shuffling the cards. "But clearly not of your own free will?" she smiled gently, revealing very white, very straight teeth.

"Very good. You must be psychic" I mumbled, my voice dripping in sarcasm, "sorry, you seem lovely, this just really isn't my thing. I don't want to be rude, I just don't believe in any of this" I said motioning to the tent around us and she chuckled in response.

"Good, well you're not the first. I used to work for a very rich and prominent family, they hired me because of my abilities but I'm going to let you in on a secret…I'm really a fraud" she said smiling and winked at me. I just looked at her blankly.

"Right…you do realise I haven't payed you yet? I could walk out of this tent now…why would you just admit that to me?"

"Because you would think it regardless."

"Yeah? So? That kind of defeats the purpose. You're supposed to convince me otherwise, not assure me of my doubts."

"You seem very sure Haruhi"

"Well, that would be because I am. It's common sense," I said bitterly, this was stupid…wait, "how do you know my name?" She laughed again, the tinkling sound abounded the tent.

"Will you believe it was a lucky guess?"

"No."

"Psychic ability?"

"No."

"Heard your friend say it outside the tent?"

"Okay, yep that works" I smiled, even if she was a fraud, she was friendly and honest. She had finished shuffling the cards looked at me again before setting them on the floor away from us.

"What are you doing?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I don't think the cards will work for you. We're going to use the crystal instead, see the way this works is you can ask it a question and from the way I hold it it will swing on it's own accord. A circle means yes, a line means no. Simple," she grinned, holding it up for me.

I stared at it seeing it hang motionlessly from her hand.

"Come on, I'm sure you have some questions." She smiled gently, nodding towards the crystal. I sighed, what the heck.

_Am I going to regret coming out today?_

The crystal began to swing back and forth. I raised and eyebrow and she smiled, her hand perfectly still.

_Is Hikaru still outside?_

It swung in a clockwise direction.

_Does…_I took a deep breath_...does Kyoya still feel something for me?_

Again it spun in a circle, a very large circle.

_Should I forgive him?_

And suddenly it stopped. It sat still, suspended and motionless.

I looked up at her shocked and she just stared down at the crystal. "Well, what does that mean?" I asked, my voice quivering. She stared blankly at me for a few seconds before shaking her head. "Sorry, that's never happened before. I think it means the crystal doesn't know…"

"What do you mean it doesn't know?" I demanded, a little angrier than I should considering I didn't believe any of it a minute ago.

"Nothing I can do, ask something else."

I sighed and focused again.

_Should I trust this lady?_

Back and forth, back and forth

I thought for a second, kind of shocked by the answer. Suddenly I got a wave of information flowing back through me, _"I used to work for a very rich and prominent family" _Hikaru's puzzled face at her picture…could it be?

_Is this the lady that ran away from Kaoru and Hikaru when they were young?_

It swung in a circle.

_Is this why Hikaru wanted me to go in?_

Again it swung in a circle…

"You're…" I started and looked back out at the tent door, "Hikaru…" I whispered, looking for him but not seeing him immediately.

"What did you say?" She gasped.

"You used to work for the Hitachiin's"

"How do you know that?" She stood up and backed away.

"Why did you leave them?" I asked standing up with her. She snarled at me, grabbed the money off the table.

"Get out, your time is up. Get OUT!" She yelled and I promptly ran out.

It had gotten a lot darker whilst I was inside the tent, and I looked around the market place for Hikaru.

"Haruhi!" I heard him call, and I turned around to see him standing back where I had left him. I ran over to him and before I could say anything he nodded and said, "yeah, I know."

Apparently he'd called the others and they were on their way, not just the others but Kyoya as well. There had been a break in at the hotel the other night and according to other marketers she had only just set up tonight. Considering her track record for fooling prominent families and stealing very valuable possession it was important she be contained and interrogated.

"Oh…" I said, and bits of the puzzle fell into place.


End file.
